


Warmth

by puddingpea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gay yearning, Hands, Implied Lesbian, Yearning, i dont have any context, these are my ocs!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingpea/pseuds/puddingpea
Summary: in regards to my love, how can your hands possibly radiate such warmth? why do i feel so much in regards to you?...why do you keep choosing me to gift you heat with?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about my lesbian characters and uhhh this popped into my head!! theres no context and its actually really bad probably but they give me alot of feeings so!!! have some soft gay yearning

when i held her hands for the first time, they were cold. as though she had never felt warmth in her years. they were rough and hard and calloused and it seemed like she had no idea what the concept of holding hands was. it was saddening. that no one had ever blessed her with gentle touches. that no one had held their hands over hers. that she had only known rough bitter cold then. 

the next time i held her, it was months later. they were still as cold as the first. but they were gentler this time. softer. they now knew what a gentle embrace was. and although her hands were cold . they way she moved them spoke of a certain warmth. i knew she was thawing. i knew she was healing, even though she was only just starting to.

now, when i touch her hands with mine, there is no trace of cold. everywhere i touch now feels like its been sun warmed. there is no absence of heat now, only an abundance. she holds me gentler now, no less eager. as shes been seasoned with kindness she's never known before, and now wished to spread it. my hands start feel lukewarm in comparison. and i start to wonder, why she grasps at my hands still, why she chooses me over those who might need her warmth more than me. why she continues to keep me, someone so lowly, in the grand sunlight that's akin to her presence. i know i don't deserve it. i don't deserve her warmth. i don't deserve the feeling i get when when she gently squeezes me with those hands. i don't deserve her, and yet-

she tells me my hands have grown cold. i return full attention to her (- how dare i think of such things, all while she spends her time with me. i don't deserve-) and tell her they might have always been. she tells me that there's no way. no way the hands that scared away her bitter chill might have succumbed to it themselves. she speaks solidly now. (so unlike the trembling ice her voice was akin to, years ago, when i first met her. I wonder.)

she tells me she will return the favor to me.

i wonder how long ago i succumbed to her heat.


End file.
